


Holding a Bouquet in Both Hands

by Looali



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, boys being dumb, boys not realising their feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looali/pseuds/Looali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shun receives a surprising confession from an upperclassman he accidentally blurts out that he's dating Yuuta. Yuuta agrees to act as Shun's faux-boyfriend until the senpai lets up, but doesn't realise that the feelings he's been trying so hard to keep locked in may make this more difficult than originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuta lifted his head from his brother's shoulder to glance behind him, as he heard the sound of footsteps. Tilting his head slightly, he shifted his gaze around Kaname, eyes squinting slightly to look past the approaching teen.  
  
“Kaname,” he mumbled slowly, “where's Shun? I thought he went with you.”  
  
The raven haired boy shrugged slightly, stabbing his straw into the box of oolong tea, “Some third year asked him to go to the gym with him. He said to go on without him, so-” Kaname stopped speaking abruptly as his tea was yanked from his grip, gaping at his empty hand before turning to shriek at Yuuki.  
  
Sighing softly, Yuuta pushed himself up from the ground and began to walk towards the roof door. Calling out his intention to go find Shun, he left the group, vaguely listening to Yuuki's monotone complaints about Kaname 'flashing his money around' and Kaname's screamed responses.

 

* * *

 

Running his fingers through his hair, Yuuta strolled casually to the gym. He knew that Shun was probably perfectly able to take care of himself, but his fellow second year's innate innocence gave the twin a deep rooted urge to protect Shun, and he needed to make sure Shun hadn't gotten himself into any difficult situations. The pink haired boy had always clung to Yuuta, since all the way back to kindergarten and Yuuta had grown used to watching out for him to the point where it was ingrained into his daily habits, almost as much as taking care of Yuuki was.   
  
Rounding the corner of the gym, he took in the scene in front of him. Shun was smiling politely at the tall, muscled, third year stood before him, his head tilted slightly to the side, and Yuuta could just about hear him asking his senpai why he'd asked him there in his usual, soft voice. A sense of relief washed over Yuuta, Shun seemed okay. Turning around to give them more privacy, Yuuta took a step forward and-

  
“I-I love you!”  
  
Yuuta's mouth fell open, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. Spinning back around, he stared at the pair, his stomach still clenching. He watched them, gaze locked on Shun, waiting for his repsonse.  
  
Shun had paled entirely, his mouth hung open in shock. Stuttering out a few jumbled words, he fell backwards slightly, knocking into the wall behind him.  
  
“I love you, Matsuoka-kun. I-I have done since I saw you at your first year opening ceremony.” The senpai looked at the ground, a light blush spreading across his cheeks, “A-And I-I was wondering if you would go out with me!” The final sentence was yelled out, the senpai staring at Shun with determination, fists clenched and face flaming red.  
  
Shun stared up at the older teen in a daze, his mind racing as he tried to come up with a response. He didn't know him! He'd never even seen the senpai before! His throat clenched as he stuttered more words out. The senpai simply watched him, refusing to leave until he heard Shun's response. Glancing to his feet, Shun felt a surge of guilt rush through him.  
  
“I-I-” He took in a deep breath, steadied himself, and looked to the older boy before him, “I'm sorry senpai, but I can't accept your confession. I-”  
  
The third year stumbled back in shock, “Eh?! But why not? Are you with someone? Is that why you can't accept me?” He surged forwards with each step, staring down at Shun with something akin to anger in his eyes. “Well?” He demanded, “Who is it?”  
Shun blanched, pushing himself back against the wall to get away from the upperclassman looming over him. He startled slightly at the sound of footsteps coming towards them, turning his head, he let out a small gasp. “Yu- Yuuta-kun?” The twin stalked towards them as the senpai flinched back in surprise.  
“Yuuta? Asaba Yuuta?” He asked, “Asaba Yuuta is your boyfriend?”  
Shun turned towards the senpai in shock, about to retract his statement when a firm hand grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the third year.  
  
“Excuse me, may I borrow Shun here for a moment, Senpai?” Yuuta questioned, not waiting for a response before he dragged Shun away, barely registering the frustrated calls of the senpai behind them.

 

* * *

 

They eventually stopped at the juice machines, Yuuta turning to Shun and inspecting the pink-haired teen's wrist.  
“Did I pull you too hard?” he said gently, rubbing his thumb over the slightly red skin. He looked up at Shun, taking in the distressed look on his face and the resolute way Shun refused to look him directly in the eyes.  
  
“Shun...” he said slowly, stepping back slightly to give the other teen some room, “Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
Shun finally looked up at Yuuta, guilt lacing his eyes, “I...” he started, words clogging slightly in his throat, “He...”  
Yuuta watched him carefully, knowing not to push Shun and that he would speak in his own time.  
“Before you dragged me off,” Shun's soft voice whispered out, “I accidentally said you were my boyfriend, and I never got to say it wasn't true. I'm so sorry Yuuta-kun, I'm really sorry I'll tell him right away that it's false!”  
A deep blush spread across Shun's face, tinting the tips of his ears pink as his gaze returned to the floor, head bowed in guily.  
  
Looking down at Shun, Yuuta thought over the new information. When he'd seen the older teen begin to get aggressive he hadn't paid much attention to what was being said, simply going on instinct to get Shun out of there as soon as possible.  
  
Taking in the guilt-laced face before him, Yuuta lifted his hand and gently patted Shun on the head.  
“There, there,” he said softly, “It's okay.” He looked over Shun's head for a moment as a thought made it's way into his head. “I have a feeling,” he began, his eyes meeting Shun's, “that if you tell that sempai what you said was a lie, he'll just keep trying to force you to be with him.”  
A small look of fear flashed in Shun's eyes as he remembered the way the sempai pushed him back into the wall and he let out an involuntary squeak.  
  
Calming slightly as he felt Yuuta's large hand pat him gently on the head again, he let a small sigh escape him, “What am I going to do, Yuuta-kun?” he asked quietly, leaning into the sandy-haired boy's touch.  
  
Watching the teen stood in front of him, Yuuta felt his stomach twist in a not-unpleasant way as it so often did around Shun. “We keep it going.” he said suddenly, hand dropping from Shun's head.  
  
“Eh?!” Shun stared at Yuuta, confusion clouding his expression, “What do you mean Yuuta-kun?”  
  
“We keep it going.” Yuuta said firmly, “Until this guy gives up, I'll pretend to be your boyfriend.”  
He pretends that he doesn't feel the way his heart jumps at the bright, thankful smile Shun gives him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Smiling slightly in response to Shun's beaming face, Yuuta removed his hand from Shun's head and ran his fingers through his own hair, humming slightly in thought.  
Shun tilted his head slightly in response, an unsure expression falling onto his face. “Yuuta-kun,” he said softly, “you don't have to do this. I mean, with, uh, Takahashi-san," he hesitated slightly, expression turning more uncomfortable, "and what people may say and-” he paused at the shake of Yuuta's head and looked to the other for clarification.  
  
“I was just thinking how best to go about this, Shun.” Yuuta said slowly, his face returning to it's usual stoic demeanour. He looked over Shun's head and resumed his thought process. They needed to make this as convincing as possible, yet not too obvious, he knew what some people in the school thought about same-sex relationships and he didn't want to put Shun into any unnecessary danger.  
  
It was likely that the upperclassman that had approached Shun had already ranted his experience to his friends, and the 'truth' about the pair may have already begun spreading.  
He hoped, if only for Shun's sake, that the rumours didn't spread too far. If anything, the only change he'd have to make to convince the senpai that him and Shun were together would be the answer he made if ever anyone asked what the nature of their relationship was. They were already found together most of the time, and with the way they acted around one another it wasn't too far fetched to believe they were in a legitimate relationship.

Thinking on their close relationship, Yuuta felt his stomach clench uncomfortably, his heart thumping slightly harder than usual. He shook his head to disperse the feeling and returned his gaze to Shun's, when he heard the curly haired teen make a small noise, indicating that he was about to speak.  
“Should,” there was a slight pause as the other pondered his words, “Should we really be lying about something like this, Yuuta-kun?”   
Shun's face was pulled into a nervous expression, his hands moving to rub together in front of him.  
“It'll be fine,” Yuuta said softly, using the tone he reserved for calming and reassuring the redhead. “It won't be too long before this guy gives up. We won't even have to lie, we just don't deny, okay?”

Shun looked at Yuuta for a long moment, before giving a firm nod, his trust in the older twin outweighing any doubts he held about this situation.  
Yuuta gave Shun the soft smile that came so naturally around his close friend, and held his hand out for the other to take, letting his face fall into stoicism once again as he felt Shun's soft hand take his own.

 

* * *

 

Lunch was almost over by the time they had finished their conversation, so Yuuta led Shun back to the classroom, deciding against explaining this situation to their friends just yet. There was more he needed to think on before the others found out what had occurred.  
The majority of the school were relatively used to seeing the pair wandering around with hands clasped together, yet Yuuta couldn't help but notice the raised eyebrows and whispers coming from various third years they passed on their way. His shoulders tensed further with each murmur, and he was certain that Shun noticed too, with the way his grip tightened on Yuuta's hand and the slightly stumbling way he moved along the corridors.

Giving Shun's hand a slight squeeze, Yuuta pondered the consequences of their decision. If another friend had rounded that corner, another _female_ friend, everything would be much easier for his fellow second year. Yuuta had never been affected by anything anyone said about him, but he knew how easy it would be for someone to make Shun break down. He wanted to protect the pink haired boy, and this situation may do just the opposite of that. Yuuta knew he was helping the smaller teen escape from the aggressive suitor he'd attracted, however there was a chance there would be others opposing this 'relationship' that may pose a threat to Shun.  
A spike of anger flashed through Yuuta at the thought and he squeezed Shun's hand once more to ground himself. Thinking on this now would never help, right now he needed to focus on getting that senpai to realise that Shun was off limits, he'd cross any other bridges when he gets to them.

As they entered the classroom, Yuuta let go of Shun's hand almost reluctantly, glancing around the room to see if any of their classmates were regarding them any differently. Seeing no change in their classmates, Yuuta gave Shun a slight squeeze on the shoulder, taking in his thankful smile, Yuuta gave a slight nod before moving to his seat across the classroom from Shun.  
  
Throughout the rest of the day Yuuta could feel his gaze continually returning to Shun, thoughts occupied with his long time friend and the situation they found themselves in.  
His mind was swamped with the façade he had found himself a part of, wondering how long this would last for, how far they'd have to take it. Would it be just holding hands? Would that be realistic enough? Would it lead to fake dates after school? Romancing Shun the way the redhead had always wanted, with relaxed, romantic places, soft whispers, gentle kisses...  
His breathing stuttered slightly, heart beating a little faster.  
He could see it all too clearly, talking quietly in a nearby café, hands resting atop Shun's gentle ones across the table, Shun's expression when he'd run his thumb over the soft skin of his palm, moving forwards to wipe a stray splodge of cream from his curved cheek, hand twisting behind Shun's neck to pull the other in and-

  
Yuuta puffed out a small breath of air, focussing in on the textbook in front of him to take his mind off these thoughts.  
Getting caught up in these thoughts during this would just make it that much more difficult for him, and he was doing this for Shun, not his own ridiculous whims.  
He glanced at the other boy once more, before returning to his work, focussing on Azuma sensei's lecture.

 

* * *

 

As the lesson finished, Shun glanced to the door to see Chizuru's face pushed close up to the glass as his eyes flickered between Shun and Yuuta. Yuuki's face poked over the blond's head, staring intently at his twin.  
He felt his stomach twist, slightly, and risked another glance to the door to see Chizuru's gaze now locked on him. Giving a wobbling smile to the face peering at him from the door, Shun began packing his things away, nerves bubbling as he thought over how to explain what was going on. He didn't doubt that the others already heard about Yuuta and Shun's 'relationship' and if his memory served right, they'd pry into it as subtly as they could (which isn't subtle in the slightest if he had to be honest) until the pair explained themselves. 

Shun looked over to Yuuta, only to see him staring back at Yuuki, an unreadable expression on his face before the older twin shook his head slightly and returned to packing his bag.  
Frowning slightly, Shun returned to his own bag, completely unprepared to be slammed to the floor by a blur of yellow.  
“Shun-chan,” Chizuru whined, arms wrapped around Shun's middle, head buried into Shun's shoulder as the red head attempted to stand once more, “why didn't you tell us? What happened? Did that pervert force you into this?!” Chizuru huffed loudly and turned his head to glare at Yuuta. The twin merely ignored him however, holding his hand out to pull Shun from the ground as his brother pulled the blond away from him.  
Smiling gratefully at the taller boys, Shun turned to his friends, looking at the ground in shame. “I'm really sorry, really, I wouldn't lie to you, ever, I promise! Not about this! This isn't-” momentarily losing his breath, Shun bowed slightly, not making eye contact with the other teens stood before him. “This-this isn't what it seems like, really! We wouldn't do this in secret, I'm sorry, really!”  
He finally lifted his head when he felt a firm hand placed on top of it, glancing up at Yuuta, he smiled warily as the other ruffled his hair slightly.

“Well we sort of figured it was all baseless rumours.” Kaname stated, pushing his glasses further up his nose, “I was entirely certain you'd never begin anything of the sort.”  
“Weren't you the one ranting and screaming about the integrity of friendship?” Yuuki droned, turning to look at the, now twitching, black haired boy. “Yuuta, Kaname was _so_ upset you didn't tell him about your illicit affair.”  
Ignoring the protests of his class president, Yuuki continued listing Kaname's distressed exclamations about Shun and Yuuta's secret as Kaname grew louder and more aggressive in his attempts to stop Yuuki and Chizuru's teasing.

“Kaname,” the older twin began slowly, “I didn't know you cared so much.” He brought his hands up to cover his mouth, moving into a fake swoon, “I'm so touched you care so much about my personal life.”  
“I just didn't want you to taint, Shun! It's clear he needs protecting from the likes of you twins!” Kaname exclaimed, a small vain on his head threatening to burst if someone didn't step in soon.  
  
Hands moving out in front of him, Shun attempted to calm down the black haired teen, turning to Yuuki to stop him teasing and begging the pair to stop arguing.  
Kaname huffed as Yuuki returned his attention to his brother, a conversation seeming to take place without words between the twins.  
  
“So what happened anyway?” Kaname asked as he calmed down, “where did this rumour come from?”  
Shun felt his face heating slightly, glancing to the ground he let out a small cough, “I...uh...I may have, um, a senpai may have confessed to me, so I, uh... I said tha- that Yuuta-kun was my boyfriend?” he squeaked out, carefully looking at anywhere but his four friends.  
He risked glancing up at Kaname's confused mumblings of “Why...why would?” before Chizuru butted in, pushing Kaname to the side and exclaiming, “Why would you say Yuutan?! Why not me?! I'd be a way better boyfriend than this plank!” he huffed, shrugging heavily and shaking his head. “I thought we had something, Shun-chan...”  
Shun giggled nervously, putting his hands up in front of him, “I'm sorry Chizuru-kun, Yuuta-kun just happened to be there. It was just an accident, Yuuta-kun and I aren't actually dating, its just fake so the senpai stops, I would never-”  
  
He was interrupted by a cough from Yuuki.  
  
“We should go.” the younger twin stated, turning towards the door with an air of finality.  
Nodding slightly, Shun pulled his bag over his shoulder, gripping onto the hand presented to him by Yuuta. Turning to smile at the other teen, Shun was surprised to see Yuuta staring dead forwards, resolutely looking anywhere but at Shun.

 

* * *

 

Nodding at the other three waving them goodbye, Yuuki watched his brother step past him and into the house, clearly realising his younger brother would want to speak to him about what had happened today.  
They made it all the way to their bedroom before the younger twin wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his head on his older brother's shoulder.  
“Yuuta,” Yuuki said softly, turning to watch the other close his eyes, a slightly pained expression only Yuuki could ever have been able to pick up on twisting his stoic features, “are you going to be okay with this?”  
Yuuta let out a soft sigh, twisting to face his brother, “Of course I'll be fine.” The words came out blunt and mechanic, “It's just a little favour to help Shun, it'll be over before I know it.”

Humming in answer, Yuuki let go of his brother's waist and moved to his bookshelf to pull out a manga, “but with how you feel about him, Yuuta.” He said, glancing over to his brother, watching the slight embarrassment flicker across his face.  
It hadn't been difficult for Yuuki to realise how his brother felt about their innocent friend, the crush the older twin had developed in kindergarten just seeming to grow stronger and stronger each year. Yuuta was always adamant he'd be 'over it soon', but it was clear to his younger brother how far this had developed and how much more difficult it would be for Yuuta if he lets himself get wrapped up in this fake relationship. He heard what Shun had said, the words the innocent boy would have oh-so-casually declared.  
 _"I would never-"_  
Yuuki could imagine what Shun might have said, so he stopped him in time, but from the expression on his brother's face he knew Yuuta's thoughts went the same way as his own.  
I would never really date Yuuta-kun.  
I would never see Yuuta-kun like that.  
  
Turning from the bookshelf, he looked at his brother, a long pause settling between them.  
“Yuuta,” he began, searching for the words to inform his brother how worried he was before the buzzing of a phone interrupted him.  
Flipping his phone out, Yuuta mumbled a quick, “it's fine Yuuki, don't worry.”, whilst quickly typing out a response on his phone and dropping it next to him to wait for the reply.  
  
Giving a small nod, Yuuki walked past his brother, towards the lounge, glancing at Yuuta's phone as he wandered by.

 **To: Asaba Yuuta**  
 **From: Matsuoka Shun  
** Thank you so much for everything today, Yuuta-kun! (✿◠‿◠) You're the best!! (★^O^★)  
  
 **To: Matsuoka Shun  
From: Asaba Yuuta  
** Don't worry about it, Shun. Anything for you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be revising woops...
> 
> So here's chapter two, I'm thinking chapter three will be out after the 9th, as that's when my last exam is. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

“So how're the love birds today?” Kaname smirked, pushing his glasses up as he surveyed Yuuta and Shun through the corner of his eyes.  
“I was actually just about to ask, Kaname," Yuuki replied, “does watching Yuuta and Shun make you miss the honeymoon phase with your mother?” eliciting cackles from Chiaki.  
Kaname spluttered, his face turning an aggressive shade of red as he spun to rebuke Yuuki.  
“You can still relight the flames of passion.” Yuuta drawled as he stood behind Shun, running his fingers through the red hair in front of him as Shun leaned back from his seat and giggled up at Yuuta.

Dropping his attention from Kaname's yells that there's “nothing unsavoury” going on between him and his mother, Yuuta focussed on Shun. He'd heard the whispers of their schoolmates this morning, and now, stood in their homeroom before lessons began, he could see people side-eyeing them and mumbling in a way they never had before this situation arose. Yuuta had no doubt that news of their 'relationship' had spread around by now.  
  
Mumbling a quick goodbye to their friends as the trio left for their own homeroom, Yuuta continued carding his hands through Shun's hair.  
“Yuuta-kun is always the most gentle when playing with my hair.” Came Shun's soft voice. Yuuta focussed on the smaller boy, fingers tightening slightly as he took in the soft smile and sparkling eyes. Removing his hands from Shun's hair, he rounded the desk to talk to Shun properly, blocking the rest of the classroom from the pink haired boy's vision.  
“Shun,” he spoke softly, not wanting to pique the interest of those around them, “I think we need to be really careful these next few days. Some people probably won't be very happy about this whole,” he coughed quietly, “situation.”  
The other boy was looking at the desk carefully, fingers tracing the patterns of the wood. “I thought about that, Yuuta-kun.” Shun's voice was quieter than usual, and Yuuta had to lean in to pick up on the soft words. “You've been kind enough to help me, so I won't give you any more troubles. I'll stay safe Yuuta-kun, I promise.”  
Shun looked up, a sure, steady expression on his face, and Yuuta felt his heart jump into his throat. He smiled slightly at Shun, begging his now-racing heart to slow as the other responded with a smile that practically glowed. Nodding slightly as the teacher asked everyone to return to their seats, Yuuta ruffled Shun's hair one last time before crossing the class to sit.

His heart would settle by the end of the lesson, he was certain.

 

* * *

 

Lessons continued on as usual, and as lunch approached Shun's nerves eased as they made it through the day with no one asking him about Yuuta or their supposed relationship.

Glancing up as he searched through his bag for his bento, Shun smiled at Yuuta as the twin stood before his desk. “Sorry, Yuuta-kun, I always take a long time packing away.” Yuuta merely shook his head by way of telling the other it was okay. They turned to leave, when suddenly a small cough halted them both in their path.  
“Ma-Matsuoka-kun?”  
“Eh? Oh, Takahashi-san.” Shun smiled lightly and tilted his head, “Is everything okay?”  
She gave a short nod before glancing over at Yuuta for a second, prompting Shun to do the same, his expression slipping from a smile into a slight frown. “Is everything okay?” he repeated his voice wavered, uncertainty slipping into his tone. He was almost completely sure as to what Takahashi-san wanted to speak about, and felt a lack of certainty that he was ready for any number of questions.  
“Would I be able to speak with you in private, Matsuoka-kun?” she whispered, glancing down to the floor.  
Nodding hesitantly, Shun glanced back to Yuuta, smiling slightly at the taller boy, whom nodded and began to make his leave. “I'll go join the others on the roof, Shun. Don't be long.” Giving a more enthusiastic nod this time, Shun returned his attention to Takahashi.  
  
She stared up at Shun for a few moments, her face a mixture of emotions as she thought over what she wished to say. “Well, uh, Matsuoka-kun,” she faltered slightly, a blush blooming on her cheeks, “some, some of the girls have heard rumours about you and Asaba-kun. And, well, because I, uhm, know Asaba-kun,” her blush deepened even further and Shun could feel his own cheeks heating up at the insinuation, “they convinced me to ask if they were all true.”  
Her voice became slightly quieter towards the end as she became more and more embarassed. Heat was radiating off of her cheeks and she struggled to look from the floor to meet Shun's gaze, which would have been unlikely anyway as Shun himself was finding it impossible to raise his gaze from the floor as well.  
“Uh, well, what you heard was,” Shun's voice broke slightly, nerves overcoming the best of him. He steeled himself slightly, fingers twisting around each other to ease the tension from himself. “It's true.” He spoke firmly, “Yuuta-kun and I are dating, have been dating.” Shun could feel his blush seeping down his neck and covering his chest as he loudly proclaimed this falsified truth. He could feel Takahashi's eyes on him and felt his heart slamming heavily in his chest.  
“Oh,” she whispered gently, “thank you for telling me, Matsuoka-kun.” Her fingers skimmed the edge of her skirt, and Shun watched as she returned to her friends. Glacing over her shoulder she gave the redhead a watery smile and mumbled out “Good luck with your relationship.”  
  
Giving her a grateful smile, Shun nodded lightly and turned to grab his bento and leave the classroom, his whole body feeling heavy and sluggish. The moment he stepped out of the class he felt himself fall backwards against the wall, leaning on it for support. He had been so happy, so elated this past day about what Yuuta-kun was doing for him and how much the sandy haired boy obviously cared. Yet, whenever he was reminded of the fake relationship he felt his heart in his throat and his whole mass seemed to increase by double. Shun couldn't tell whether it was the guilt at lying over the relationship to others that was doing this, or his sadness over the fact that the relationship was a lie. If this was caused by his sadness the relationship being a lie though, that could only mean that he'd developed feelings for Yuuta-kun.   
A blush spread across his cheeks, and he shook his head, refusing the thought before it manifested entirely.

 

* * *

 

Yuuta kicked his feet slightly as he walked along, walking with a slow steady pace in the hopes that Shun would be finished soon and could catch up to him. He pulled at the hem of his blazer, barely paying attention to his surroundings as he strolled along.  
A harsh shove from behind pulled Yuuta out of his reverie. Glancing over his shoulder to see who had shoved him, Yuuta was met with the unfortunate face of Shun's supposed admirer.  
Their eyes locked. Surroundings forgotten as they gazed each other down. The third year steeled himself up. Stepping forwards to invade Yuuta's space.  
Yuuta stared at his senpai, glanced around at the otherwise empty corridor and let out a sigh. He mumbled out an 'excuse me' and turned around, mood dampening.  
  
“Hey! Hey!” he heard from behind him, “Where the hell do you think you're going Asaba?” The third year shoved into Yuuta once more, knocking him against the wall.  
Pushing himself back up, Yuuta turned to the older male, “What is it, senpai?” he ground out, attempting to keep himself calm.  
The senpai glared at him, fists clenching by his sides. “You know what I want.” he spat, pushing Yuuta back against the wall once more, “I want you to break up with Matsuoka-kun!”  
  
Yuuta felt his whole body go stiff. An angry flush spread to his face, and his usually stoic expression was replaced by one of effervescent rage. Pushing himself back of the wall he felt his fists clench in the senpai's shirt, twisting and slamming the other into the same spot he had been previously.  
Staring the upperclassman in the eyes, Yuuta tightened his grip and spoke in a low, harsh whisper. “If you think that I would ever, ever, allow you to go anywhere near Shun after I saw how you attacked him yesterday then you must be down right deranged. Even if I wasn't his boyfriend, I would never let you be with him. Hell I wouldn't even let you breathe in his general direction, understand?” He leaned in closer to the older boy, “Now stay away from Shun and me or I'll do more than shove you into a wall.”  
  
Removing his hands from the other's shirt, Yuuta brushed himself off and walked away. He willed himself to ignore the excess anger he could feel and resumed his usual expression. He could hear the mutterings of his upperclassman behind him, but couldn't bring himself to care, knowing full well that his message had been brought across.  
  
There was a surge of guilt underneath the surface, stemming from how he had disrespected his upperclassman, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Ever since he watched the older boy stood over a cowering Shun behind the gym he had felt a constant anger towards him. If the supposed admirer truly loved Shun, how could he ever find it in himself to cause that expression on someone so innocent and caring.  
The thought that anyone could hurt Shun or make him that terrified angered Yuuta in such a way that he wasn't even sure he could explain what he was feeling. Yuuta was a naturally caring and protective person, as was often shown by his looking after Yuuki, yet with Shun that just seemed to increase threefold. He was the one that the pink haired boy always went to first, be it for exam help, family problems, or just when he needed someone to talk to, and over time that had left a lasting impression on Yuuta. He was the one that Shun always went to, and he wanted to always be there for the more innocent boy.  
  
A soft sigh fell from his lips as he finally reached the rooftop, what had Shun done to him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the long wait for this, I've had some difficulties recently and haven't been able to focus on this. I'm going to spend more time on this now, and actively pay attention to it.
> 
> I've also started a new Tumblr, and will be posting updates on the fic and others that I'll be writing on there.  
> Tumblr url: animenjolras
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
